bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheldon's Birthday Party
Sheldon Lee Cooper's Birthday Party was a birthday party thrown for Sheldon's 36th Birthday in the Season 9 episode "The Celebration Experimentation". Preparation Amy wants to throw Sheldon a birthday party because of what he did for her on her birthday in "The Opening Night Excitation" (S9E11) and because his birthday has never been celebrated, but Sheldon is scared Sheldon tells Leonard, Penny and Amy that Sheldon doesn't celebrate his birthday because when he was a child, he had terrible birthdays. Anyone Sheldon invited would never come because they didn't like him, but it wasn't quite a problem because he didn't like them, either. But the real problem is his twin sister: For the whole day, Sheldon was tortured by his sister and her friends, but they went too far on their 6th birthday when the girls tricked Sheldon into believing that Batman was coming to the party. He waited by the door for hours and the closest thing he saw to Batman was when a robin flew into the window. And after that, he didn't want another party. Everyone decides to make it as good as possible. Due to having had encounters with celebrities, Stuart tells the guys that he had met Adam West who played Batman. He gives them West's contact information and they pick him up and bring him to the party. Party Apart from Leonard, Penny, Amy, Howard, Raj, Bernadette, Stuart and Adam West being the guests at the party, other guests included Wil Wheaton, Beverly Hofstadter, Barry Kripke and Leslie Winkle. Stephen Hawking, who couldn't turn up, attended via a laptop being held by Amy. When Sheldon entered the room, he got a little scared and ran off to hide in the bathroom, but Penny went to talk to him. After they came back out, everyone gave Sheldon speeches and later celebrated with cake. Trivia * Sheldon's birthday was a defacto celebration of the TBBT milestone. * Sara Gilbert makes her first appearance on the show as Leslie Winkle in nearly six years, having not been seen or even mentioned since the third season finale "The Lunar Excitation" (S3E23), a span of 137 episodes. This also marks the first time that she appears in an episode with cast members Melissa Rauch and Kevin Sussman. * First time Beverly was seen in the same room with Howard and Raj since "The Maternal Congruence" (S3E11). *During the party, some things happened for the first time ever that had never happened before this event: ** First time Barry Kripke meets Bernadette. ** First time Leslie Winkle meets Amy, Bernadette, Stuart, Wil Wheaton and Beverly, though she may know Kripke from the university. ** First time that Leonard's mother Beverly is seen with Bernadette, Amy and Stuart. * All of Sheldon's living family, excluding his father (George Cooper. Sr.) who is dead, mother (Mary Cooper), brother (George Cooper. Jr.), sister (Missy Cooper), brother-in-law, nephew and grandmother (Constance aka Meemaw) are all absent from the party. ** As of this episode, Bernadette and Stuart still haven't met Sheldon's mother since Season 8's "The Maternal Combustion" (S8E23). ** Also, as of this episode, Bernadette still hasn't met Sheldon's mother since her absent appearances in Season's 4's "The Zazzy Substitution" (S4E3) and Season 5's "The Rhinitis Revelation" (S5E6). ** Plus: as of this episode, Bernadette, Raj, Stuart, and Howard still haven't met Meemaw since "The Meemaw Materialization" (S9E14) to which was an episode Stuart was absent from. ** Lastly, as of this episode, Amy still hasn't interacted with Sheldon's mother again since Season 8's "The Maternal Combustion" (S8E23) and Season 5's "The Rhinitis Revelation" (S5E6) since her only time of meeting her in Season 4's "The Zazzy Substitution" (S4E3). ** Laurie Metcalf (Sheldon's mother) and June Squibb (Meemaw) were not available to guest appear in the party scenes during this episode. ** Courtney Henggeler only played Missy Cooper (Sheldon's twin sister) once since in Season 1's "The Porkchop Indeterminacy" (S1E15). Also, in "The Cooper Extraction" (S7E11), Missy was heard screaming, but it is unknown if that was Henggeler's voice. * All main characters of the show up to this episode, current and former were at the party, except Emily, unfortunately (as Raj had broken up with her earlier on). * Bernadette doesn't get a chance to interact with Wil Wheaton at the party. * Sheldon's first birthday since he was a kid. Gallery 107830 D3994bc 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg|Penny joining Sheldon after a panic attack. Bt6.jpg|200th Episode cast/crew photo. Bt5.png|Adam West. Bt4.png|Kaley and Adam. Bt3.png|John, Adam and Wil. 2012.png|Taping night. 2011.png|The bathroom set. 2010.png|Mayim and Melissa. 2009.png|Celebrating 200!! 2008.png|200th Episode. 2007.png|Johnny and Kaley. 2006.png|200 episodes of TBBT. 2005.png|Silly Kaley. 2004.jpg|Taping night. 2003.jpg|Episode cast photo. 2002.jpg|200th Episode cast/crew photo. 2001.jpg|Cast photo. Bt6.jpg|200th Episode cast/crew photo. BatmanAW.jpg|Batman. Bt7.jpg|Steve and Melissa in SHELDON'S SPOT! BB4.jpg|After show interviews. Pp16.png|Mayim and Melissa. Pp15.png|Sets. Pp14.png|With Batman. Pp13.png|Stuart, Kripke and their science guy. Pp12.png|Couch shot. Pp11.png|Wil and Stuart. Pp10.png|Taping night. Pp9.png|Beautful Mayim. Pp8.png|Howard, Bernadette and Wil. Pp7.png|Wil and Batman. Pp6.png|Kripke and friend. Pp5.png|The on-set tribute of Carol - Mrs. W. Pp4.png|Mayim's selfie. Pp3.png|Shy Jim. Pp2.png|Happy Birthday Sheldon. PP1.png|Setting up the comic book shop. 107830_D3994bc_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg|Penny talking to Sheldon after his panic. Birth2.jpg|Giving Sheldon a birthday hug. LW.png|The return of Leslie Winkle. 213.jpg|Studio cast photo. 211.jpg|Studio photo- Wil and Sheldon. 210.jpg|Studio photo- Leonard toasts his friend Sheldon. 209.jpg|Studio photo- Penny and Sheldon hug. 208.jpg|Studio photo- Penny sympathizes with the panicking Sheldon. 207.jpg|Studio photo- Adam West for some reason. 206.jpg|Studio photo- Happy Birthday, Sheldon. 205.jpg|Studio photo- Talking with his mother. 204.jpg|Studio photo- Amy toasting Sheldon. 203.jpg|Studio photo- Adam West is something of a diva. 202.jpg|Studio photo- Where's Sheldon? 201.jpg|Studio photo- Maybe we could get him a fossil. BA30.png|Talking with his mother who still doesn't appreciate Leonard. BA29.png|Maybe later I could see you in your birthday suit. BA28.png|Amy would like to make love later. BA27.png|Picking up Adam West. BA26.png|Am I elweey? BA25.png|You look so handsome. BA24.png|How is the expecting lady? BA23.png|More work. Less pity party. BA22.png|If you're talking about the humor factor, I'm the best Batman. BA21.png|Keep working. BA20.png|Sometimes I done feel like part of the group. BA19.png|Going to pick up Batman. BA18.png|Sheldon welcoming Beverly and Wil. BA17.png|YOu may be a fan of Star Trek. But I'm a fan of Sheldon Cooper. BA16.png|For some reason Adam west is here BA15.png|What kind of cake do you want? BA14.png|No music then. BA13.png|The Posse planning Sheldon's party. BA12.png|Do you have Adam wet's contact info? BA11.png|Yea we could do that. BA10.png|Adam West is something of a diva. BA9.png|Maybe we could get Batman. BA8.png|Talking about gifts for Sheldon. BA6.png|Why don't you like birthday parties? BA5.png|Learning why Sheldon doesn't like his birthday. BA4.png|I suggest another topic. BA3.png|Surprise!! BA2.png|Where did Sheldon go? BA1.png|Escaping a discussion about having a birthday party for him. BA60.png|Beverly toasting Sheldon. BA59.png|Sheldon liked Bernadette's toast better. BA58.png|You have made my life a lot more interesting. BA57.png|Howard toasting Sheldon. BA56.png|Well that was fun. BA55.png|Amy toasting the love of her life. BA53.png|Amy's greatest gift was the day Sheldon was born. BA52.png|Amy's gift was the day Sheldon was born. BA51.png|Hitting on Beverly. BA50.png|I got married. BA49.png|Been a long time. BA48.png|It's been a long time. BA47.png|I thought you'd live with Sheldon forever. BA46.png|Yea, keep in touch. BA45.png|Kripke wants to use the west-woom. BA44.png|Everyone thinks you're weird. BA43.png|Can I come in? BA42.png|I'll go talk to him. BA41.png|Sheldon in a panic. BA40.png|We have seen each other naked. BA39.png|After Sheldon runs away. BA38.png|Sheldon runs away. BA37.png|Happy Birthday Sherman! BA36.png|Sheldon has a panic attack. BA35.png|Thank you for coming. BA34.png|Pretty Penny. BA33.png|Thank you all for coming. BA32.png|We didn't invite her to Vegas. BA31.png|And I didn't thank you for that. BA30.png|Talking to his mother. BA104.png|Sheldon blowing out his candles. BA103.png|Singing Happy Birthday. BA102.png|Bringing out the birthday cake. BA101.png|Hawking singing Happy Birthday. BA94.png|Singing Happy Birthday. BA93.png|Adam and Leslie. BA90.png|Stephen Hawking calling Sheldon. BA89.png|Singing Happy Birthday. BA88.png|Singing Happy Birthday. BA84.png|Penny making Sheldon give her a hug. BA83.png|You are giving me a hug. BA81.png|Amy holding Hawking. BA80.png|Leslie and Adam. BA79.png|Let Stuart say something. BA78.png|You're my brother. BA77.png|You drive me crazy. You make me a better scientist. BA76.png|Bernadette toasting Sheldon. BA74.png|Adam West's toast and self-promotion. BA73.png|Happy Birthday DUMBASS! BA72.png|Happy Birthday DUMBASS! BA71.png|Happy Birthday. BA70.png|Leslie toasting Sheldon. BA69.png|I could say something obnoxious. BA68.png|It's good to see everyone. BA67.png|We've grown, so Happy Birthday Sheldon. BA66.png|Sheldon Cooper says: Move it along. BA65.png|Listening to people toasting him. BA64.png|Raj quoting Gandhi. BA63.png|There's a cougar on the loose. BA62.png|Beverly toasting Sheldon. BA61.png|Accepting everyone adulation. Category:Birthdays Category:Season 9 Category:Events Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Amy Category:Penny Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Stuart Category:Wil Wheaton Category:Beverly Hofstadter Category:Leslie Category:Stephen Hawking